Left by Love, Stolen By Science
by Cairella
Summary: UPDATED! She woke up not knowing whats going on, he left her and now he's here in Aperture Science. She doesn't know why, but she decides to play along to get some information. OC Some Fem Slash- OCxGLaDOS Please read and Review!
1. Test Chamber 0

I woke up in a daze, lost and confused. I didn't know what was going on around me I lifted my hands up only to bump against a clear wall of sorts. "What the heck..." No sooner than I said this the glass that I was in cased in opened and I got a huge wave of fresh air. I sat up and suddenly a massive headache came over me. "Ow...," I paused to look around my surroundings, "Where am I?" I asked myself in panic as I looked around the glass room; My eyes then locked themselves on a small radio sitting on an ottoman that kept playing the same tune over and over. I grabbed myself tightly as an intense wave of pain ran through my body.

**~ Flashback ~**

" -, I don't know how else to say this but, I just don't know who I am around you anymore..." He said to me. Taken aback by this I looked at him.

"What do you mean..." I said in a confused tone.

"Maybe I worded that wrong; - I...I just find myself doing things that I wouldn't normally do when I'm with you...things that I'm not comfortable with..." I found myself becoming angry as he said this.

"No...Don't you dare do this anything that you've done like this you've done it because of your own will, I never forced you to do anything..." I said as I raised my voice slightly.

"- I know but...maybe we should just slow down." As he said this in a sullen tone I clenched my fists to prevent myself from yelling.

"Slow down? You were the one that was taking things pretty quickly I followed along with you so if you're not comfortable with your own pace then...Maybe we should just take a break then." I said sternly as I looked into his green eyes. Event though things had been rough for us lately, I knew that deep down I still felt strongly for him, however I was taking this as a blow to the gut. Suddenly after I said this I noticed the look in his eye weakened and he became extremely saddened. He took a few steps closer to me and gently caressed my shoulder.

"- The last 2 things I want to do are hurt you and lose you...And I honestly love you, I just need time to sort myself together." I shook my head and this and pulled my arm away from him.

"Then how can you say that you honestly love me if you need to get yourself together..." I said sharply as I looked at him. He looked at me in a way that was strange; I couldn't tell if he was about to break down or if he was slightly angered.

"Because I still love you..." He said as he looked into my eyes."

**~ End Flashback ~**

**~ Aperture Science Laboratories. ~**

I managed to catch myself before I fell. I looked around the room and saw a clock on top of a wall "What in the word is going on..." . Suddenly a computerized voice came over an intercom.

"Hello...and again; Welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault was a pleasant one...Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper."The voice said over the intercom. I looked around the room and shook my head as I got up and walked over to the glass.

"Test...what test...whats...I don't even know whats going on here." I said in confusion as I slammed my hand into the glass but yelled out in pain as I didn't quite get the result I wanted. "Where am I?" I yelled as I fell to the floor.

"As a reminder, although fun, and learning are the primary goal of all Enrichment Center activities, serious injuries may occur. So for your safety and the safety of others please refrain from..." I looked up in confusion as the voice began speaking in another language. "Stand back," I stood up slowly as the voice started speaking in English again. ".the portal will open in 5...4...3...2..." I jumped back as a blue portal opened in front of me..

"What the..." I said as I looked at the portal, suddenly then I looked down and saw the orange jumpsuit I was wearing. None of this made any sense, last thing I remember was arguing with him and then I woke up here. I slowly and cautiously walked through the portal, I turned to look around and see that it acted like a gate of sorts. "Very interesting..." I said as I walked through the corridor and turned around shocked as a door closed behind me. "What the..." I looked around to see a huge button at the corner of the room and a huge vent at the other end of the room. As I started to walk around the vent opened and dropped a huge cube. "What..." Suddenly it dawned on me, _Drop __the __cube __on __the __button__. _ I thought to myself as I ran over and picked up the cube, shockingly enough it wasn't as heavy as I thought it was going to be I quickly ran over and set the cube down on the button.

" Excellent, please proceed into the chamber lock after completing each test, First however notice the incandescent particle field around the exit. This Aperture Science Emancipation Grill will eliminate any unauthorized equipment that goes through it, for example, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube." After the voice said this I felt myself become weak.

**~ Flash Back ~**

"-! Come back please!" He yelled as I ran out of the house. "Don't do this to me!" He yelled as he grabbed my hand suddenly.

"Don't freaking touch me!" I snapped as I quickly turned around and slapped him. "Don't sit here and try to blame me for your own short comings." I said coldly as I looked at him.

"I...I..." He suddenly hugged me. "I don't mean it I honestly don't...I'm just confused..." He said as he hugged me tightly.

"I said don't touch me!" I snapped as I kicked him and walked away faster.

"Look I"m sorry...I should just give you some time...but I still love you..." He said as he stood there like a deer in the headlights. I kept walking, that's all I knew to do. I knew there was nothing left for me, now I had nothing. I kept walking for miles and then it started to rain.

"How fitting..." I said in a dry tone as I ran under a tree for what little shelter I could get. Suddenly I heard my phone starting to ring, I looked down and took it out of my pocket...It was him. He was probably wondering if I was okay. Suddenly I threw the phone into the street and smirked as a car ran over it. "Good wonder about that.." I said as I got up and started to walk again.

**~ Back in Reality ~**

I woke up slowly looking around at the closed door behind me and the ASEG and the chamber lock. "Just keep moving..." I said as I stood up and walked into the chamber lock and proceeded on my way to the next chamber.

Review Please :3


	2. Test Chambers 1 & 2

**~ Inside of the Chamber-lock~**

I rested up against the padded walls; it was the slightest amount of comfort I had gotten so far. Everything was going crazy and I couldn't explain why. I just knew that things were going to get either better or worse from this point on. So I figured I'd better get ready for both ends of the spectrum. The buzzer went off and the doors opened. I looked down and then saw device that was attached to the lower part of my knees.

"Looks like some type of prosthetic..." I said as I walked out into a hallway and saw a short ledge. "Okay let's see how this thing works..." She said with a dry tone as she jumped off of the ledge and landed safely on the ground. "Good." I turned to see the portal that was changing, one with the cube, one with the button, and another with the exit. "So it's all about timing." I said as I suddenly charged through the portal into the room with the cube, I quickly grabbed it ran out and waited for the portals to change. After memorizing the pattern of the portals i quickly threw the cube into the room and made sure it landed on the button then I quickly darted for the exit when the proper portal opened.

"Hmm she didn't have anything to say" I said as I sat down to catch my breath.

**~ Central A.I Room ~**

GLaDOS broke into a gentle laugh as she watched the tapes from the last test chamber and the one what was just completed. "She's the one..." She said in her normal tone as she watched the tapes analyzing the data repeatedly.

"She'll make the perfect recipient..." GLaDOS said as she turned her attention to a core that rode in on a management rail. "What is it?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"They're looking for her, he reported her missing..." The cube said in a feminine tone. GLaDOS turned her attention to one of her monitors and watched the news report.

"I'll handle it...Was there anyone else still alive in the facility that I didn't kill with Neurotoxin?" She asked as she turned to face the personality core. The core shook her head.

"Yes there is one, he was a mediocre scientist, and you had planned to test him if this current test subject failed." GLaDOS turned her attention back to the monitor with the news story.

"Good...bring him in here... you are dismissed." GLaDOS said as she watched the display and the core went on its way. "Nothing is going to interfere with this experiment of mine, and certainly not some pesky human..." She said in a cold tone as she went back to monitoring the testing area.

**~ Back in Test Chamber 1~**

"Oh well, there's no time to waste, let's go.." I said as I walked into the chamber lock to go ahead and proceed into the next testing area. I sat down in the chamber lock only wondering about what next test was going to await me. The buzzer sounded and the door opened. I stood up and walked out and looked through the glass. "What is that..." I said in a curious tone; suddenly another buzzer went off.

"You're doing very, very well. Please be advised that a noticeable taste of blood is not part of any test protocol. But is an unintended side effect of the Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill, which may, in semi-rare cases can emancipate: dental fillings, crowns, tooth enamel, and teeth." As GLaDOS finished speaking the door opened.

"Oddly enough...oh well nothing too serious." I said as I looked around and walked down the pathway where I saw a concentrated blast of energy being shot through an opening in the wall and it opened a blue gate to my right. "What the..." I shouted as I examined it and walked through it to appear at a higher level of the room. I turned around and noticed the orange gate. "It's portals..." I said as I jumped down and looked at the device that was making the blue portals. "I need to use this..." I said as I grabbed the device by the handle

"Very good, you are now in possession of the Aperture Science Hand-Held Portal Device. With it, you can create your own portals. These intro-dimensional gates have proven to be completely safe, the device however has not. Do not touch the operational end of the device, do not look into the operational end of the device, do not submerge the device into liquid, even partially, and under no circumstances should you-" GLaDOS suddenly stopped as her attention was turned to the news broadcast.

"Now I think..." I stopped myself as I shot a portal at the wall. "Great!" I shouted. out. Suddenly I felt myself becoming weak and quickly passed out.

**~ Flash-back ~**

'I love you -." He said sweetly as he held me closer to him.

"I love you too baby..." I said as I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder. "Things are getting better for us aren't they?"

"Yeah they are baby..." He said sweetly as he ran his hand through my hair. "I'm going to treat you just like the special princess you are." I smiled as he said this we had been together for so long, we had our quirks but at the end of the day sitting here in this quiet serene peace meant more to me than anything else in the world I loved him and knowing that he loved me was more than I would ever need to sustain me in my life time. But now...he's gone I...I don't know how I feel is the problem. I understand that there were multiple ways that I could feel but. I don't know which way I feel towards him...

**~ End Flashback ~**

"Wh-What?" I said in a confused tone as I slowly woke up. "What was..." I paused as I thought about what just happened. I was forcing myself to move on without him and something inside of me didn't want that. That thought disgusted me knowing that part of me was still depending on him. If he couldn't take care of himself then I shouldn't want to have anything to do with him. "I don't need him..." I said coldly as I picked up the portal gun and walked through the portal and into the chamber-lock.

**~ Central AI Room ~**

"_This is it, it's over I'm going into her chamber...this is where everyone went before they died..."_The scientist thought as he walked into GLaDOS room. GLaDOS turned to face him and examined her carefully.

"Hello David Valentine. You work in Sector 11, and fortunately for you that saved your life.." GLaDOS said as the man stopped in the middle of the room. "I could easily kill you with Neurotoxin right now, however I need your assistance." The man stayed silent as she watched GLaDOS.

"So now I'm willing to offer you a trade, you help me, and you can go...free, no strings attached." GLaDOS said as she watched the man. "You've had such a good record ...don't make me put this down on your record."

"Why is it that you need a human's help...?" Dave asked as he started to consider his options, he knew that he couldn't do anything to mess up his employment at aperture, but he also knew that GLaDOS was very deceptive.

"You're very brave...threes a situation that is outside of my control that I need you to assist me with..." GLaDOS examined him carefully.

"I will help you..." Dave said as she took a step forward.

"Excellent, you've just been promoted to head of public relations...I even got you a small office prepared." GLaDOS said as she watched Dave.

"Why do you need a public relations department all of a sudden?" Dave asked as he looked at GLaDOS.

"We have a situation pretending to a test subject...She was reported missing, and now if any trace comes back to us I need you to take care of it...I'll give you what you need to say..." GLaDOS said as she watched David

"Very well then.." he said as he looked over at the monitor and he saw a woman in the chamber lock.

"You are dismissed to your office until I need you...follow the core..."GLaDOS said as she watched David walk off.

"Excellent, nothing will interfere with my plan now..."GLaDOS said with an evil snicker.


	3. Test Chamber 3

**~ Start of Test Chamber 3 ~**

I opened my eyes suddenly as the Chamber-lock door opened; I was starting to realize that I was getting very tired. I didn't know how many days had passed since I had gotten any sleep "Maybe after this chamber I'll get some rest." I said as I ran out of the chamber lock and into the hallway. As the light came on with the information for the testing chamber the voice came over the intercom.

"Please proceed to the chamber-lock, mind the gap..." I smirked as she said this as I noticed an orange portal opening on the other end of the room.

"Simple enough." I said as I shot a blue portal at the wall in front of me and quickly ran through and slid shooting a portal at the wall near the exit and walked back through the orange portal and then walked into the chamber-lock. I sat down up against the wall and set the portal gun on the ground. "Now for some well-deserved rest." I said in a quiet tone as I laid down on the chamber-lock floor and quickly fell asleep.

**~ Somewhere in the Eastern United States ~**

"I have to find her." He sat there thinking as he watched the officers running about handling cases. Suddenly an officer walked up to him

"We might have a lead on your situation, we have someone who claims to have seen her." The officer said in a serious tone. "They said she was being taken into some type of van, we're tracking the license plate number as I speak.

"Thank you." He said as he stood up and let out a deep sigh. _Baby, I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm coming for you..._He thought as he watched the officer

.

**~ Aperture Science: Central AI Room ~**

"They're on to us..." GLaDOS said as she tracked on the signal that was running through the police grid.

"You called for me." David said as he walked into the room holding paperwork and slipping a pen into his lab coat.

"Yes there should be a phone call coming through shortly. You need to let them know that consented to." GLaDOS paused as the phone rang. "Handle it." She said as she watched David waked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hi I'm David of Aperture Science; the best damned applied sciences company on Earth. How may I help you help us all today?" David said carefully as he heard the phone click to speaker.

"Hello this is the Hillford-County Sheriff's department; well we're calling you in regard to a missing person's case..." The Sheriff looked over at Dualson and then back at the phone. "A Miss Valencia was reported a few days ago and we have a statement and a license plate number that tracks to one of your vehicles at Aperture Science..." Dualson attempted to swallow back his anger as he thought about her.

"I'm sorry to hear sir but let me check my records." David went over to the computer and pretended to put in a query. "Well sir Ms Valencia is in our records, however we have a copy of the consent papers that she signed in order for us to perform these tests." He said with a slight grin as he looked at GLaDOS.

"YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Dualson screamed as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Sir I'm sorry but she signed to this and we're not allowed to reveal to you..." He said as he looked at GLaDOS as she let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm going to FIND YOU...YOU HEAR ME..." Dualson said as he walked out of the room. David hung up the phone as he stood up.

"You're very skilled at what you do..." GLaDOS said as she watched David.

"I try." He said as he looked at GLaDOS

"Just stay on the watch, even though we have legal documentation protecting us, her lover boy might come after us." GLaDOS said in a dry tone as she watched Miss Valencia sleeping in the chamber-lock.

"I know I'll prepare a fresh set of turrets just in case...and shall I keep watch on her as well?" David asked as he looked over at the monitor. GLaDOS catching on to his reasoning's chuckled.

"Why not, in fact she need an adrenaline shot, why don't you go administer it to her." GLaDOS said as she watched David. "He nodded as he picked up the needle and quickly ran into the chamber-lock to get to the 4th Test chamber.


	4. Test Chambers 4, 5, & 6

**~ Inside of the Chamber lock~**

I woke up in a blur as the chamber-lock doors opened. Much to my surprise I saw a male figure waiting for me. "What..." I said as he sat down and got eye level with me. He smiled at me as he helped me to sit up against the wall. "Who are you?" I asked in a daze as I looked at the man. Quite honestly he was very cute and he was a scientist which automatically means that he was smart! I could only wonder what was going through his mind as he looked at me, One thing was for sure, I looked like a hot mess.

She was even prettier in person. David thought as he watched her come to her senses. When that slight smile appeared on her face he felt like he could go on protecting her in the facility. He felt as close to being a whole person that was probably possible to him at the time. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please, excuse my manners my name is David Valentine." I said as I handed her an energy-bar and a bottle of water.

"Thank you..." She said sweetly as she drank the water. "So I must ask why are you here...David?" Her words so very delicate and soft as she looked into my eyes.

"I'm...I'm your testing associate and I was sent here to give you an adrenaline shot...Miss?" She looked at me and then chuckled.

"Reyna...Reyna Fiametta." She said as she held out her arm to me.

"Pure fire...how ironic;" I said as I cleaned off an area to give her the shot, saying that I was some strange scientist man she was very open towards me. As i inserted the needle she flinched a little. She chuckled as she ran a hand through her brown hair.

"So who's the voice?" She asked innocently as she looked at me.

"The vo- oh that's our Genetic Life form and Disc Operating System. We call her GLaDOS for short." He said as he injected the last of the adrenaline into her. "She runs the enrichment center and I must say she's taken a liking to you."

"That should be a good thing." Reyna said as she let out a sigh. I smiled at her as I took the needle out and put the Band-Aid on.

"There you should be all set." I said with a smile. I looked into her eyes and noticed some type of hurt was in them. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"I'm glad he's gone..." She said as she stood up.

"Who's he?" I asked as Is stood up myself.

"He's no one now." She said with a smile as she looked at me. I decided not to ask any more questions after she said that he must be an ex... "So...will I get to see you again?" Reyna asked me as she picked up her portal gun.

"Of course you will." I said as I walked into the chamber lock. I could hear her mumble something but I decided to ignore it. "Happy Testing." I said as the doors closed and I made my way back to the central AI room. Then it hit me. "He's the one..." I said as I continued the ride up

**~ Test Chamber 4~**

I walked into the room and then I heard GLaDOS over the intercom.

"Welcome to Test Chamber 4, you're doing very, very well."

I smiled as she said this and as I saw the weighted storage cube fall from the vent I shot a portal underneath it as an orange portal opened that was close to the super button. The cube fell through and landed on the button.

"Excellent work, as part of a required test protocol we will not monitor the next test chamber, you will be completely on your own."

"Oh great we'll see how that goes." I said as I ran through the hallway and into the chamber lock.

**~ Test Chamber 5 ~**

I ran into the room and quickly noticed the box over the ledge and I shot a portal underneath it while the orange portal opened. As the cube went through jumped and kicked the cube onto the ground I shot a portal at the other wall and then quickly grabbed the cube and threw it on the button. I jumped down and placed the other cube on the button and walked through the door that opened where I found a radio playing a peculiar song.

"Very interesting..." I said as I sat down and listened to it as the door closed.

"As part of a required test protocol, our previous statement suggesting that we would not monitor this test chamber was an outright fabrication."

I shot a portal at the ground and fell through. "Good, now on to the next area." I said as I sat down in the chamber-lock as it started to move.

**~ Test Chamber 6 ~**

"While safety is one of the many enrichment center goals, the Aperture Science High Energy Pellet seen to the left of the chamber can, and has caused many disabilities such as vaporization, please be careful." I smirked as GLaDOS said this as I quickly shot a portal up towards the light on the right and smiled as the switch activated as the pellet hit it and the lift activated.

"Unbelievable, well actually I can believe that... You are an excellent test subject, keep up the good work." GLaDOS said as she turned to face David as he walked into the Central AI room.

**~ Central AI room ~**

"That eager expression on your face tells me that you've found out about something?" She said as he stopped a few feet in front of her.

"The one who's the real threat, the one that exploded over the phone, that's the one who we need to worry about. And I have a feeling that he's her ex..." David said as he clenched his fists.

"You seem to be upset by this...Maybe you should do something about it..." GLaDOS said as she watched him. "Whatever it is I'll have to alter my plan slightly but none the less things will work out..." GLaDOS said as she watched the chamber-lock

"I'll protect her." He said as he walked over to a case, entered in a combination and suddenly a black portal gun came out. "No matter what..." He said as he got the gun off of the rack and walked over to his desk.. "What is your plan by the way?" He asked as he looked at her as he sat down in a chair as he started modifying the portal gun.

"Although I love to perform science and experimentation this body isn't sufficient. I need to walk and see for myself." she paused as David interrupted her.

"So you're going to merge consciousness's..." He said as he looked down at his feet.

"Now wait a moment I just said I was going to make adjustments...You'll still have her, she'll have some of my quirks but none the less she will still be her." GLaDOS said as she noticed the change in his expression.

"So I'm sure you won't' tell me but why now?" He asked as he picked up the portal gun and turned it on.

"You'll find out soon enough." GLaDOS said as she watched him with the portal gun. "Maybe you could do a test with her so you know how to use it." David perked up at this opportunity, he knew the reason why GLaDOS was doing what she was doing but he didn't nor could he tell if she knew that he had emotions or Reyna.

"Ummm yeah that would be great." He rushed out before GLaDOS could start asking any questions.

"Good I'll set that up later, you just keep a watch on her run away ex-love bug." She said as she looked at the monitor. David continued to work on getting the portal gun operational; he knew that it was vital to him not only protecting her, but also for getting him away from her. He knew, or rather he thought he had a good understanding of how much he hurt her. He also knew that he wanted to make him pay.


	5. Test Chambers 7 and 8

**~ Test Chamber 7 ~**

"Warning devices are required on all mobile equipment. However alarms, and flashing hazard lights seem to agitate the High Energy Pellet and there for have been disabled for your safety."

I looked around the room and quickly saw multiple solutions to the test, I decided to take the easiest one. Not because I was feeling lazy it was just because I wanted to get through all of this as quickly as I could. I couldn't get my mind off of David and I figured the faster I got through all of the tests the quicker I could get to see him again. I quickly ran over towards the orange portal and shot a blue one at the scorch mark that was on the wall.

"Good, now use the Aperture Science Un-stationary Scaffold to reach the chamber lock." GLaDOS said in a monotone.

As she said this I quickly jumped into the orange portal and shot a blue portal above where the scaffold was and landed on it gracefully. I quickly jumped and made my way into the chamber lock. I sat down and rested for a bit suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

_Just hold on baby...I'm on my way..._

"No..." I said quietly "No I'm not your baby anymore, you wanted me gone and now you have to deal with your choice..." I said as I found myself clutching the portal gun tighter.

**~ Central AI Room ~**

"There's been a security breach..." The Android said as it ran into the room. GLaDOS quickly turned to the android and watched it.

"Which sector?" She asked in a rush.

"Sector 3..." The Android said as GLaDOS brought the area on the screen. "It's him...Keep a unit close by in every sector, David is with Reyna but he must not and cannot make contact with the girl at all costs is that understood?" GLaDOS said in a harsh tone as the android ran out of the room. "He came sooner than I expected...this could prove to be quite interesting..." She said as she turned her attention to test chamber 8.

**~ Test Chamber 8 ~**

As the chamber-lock doors opened my expression lightened tremendously. "David!" I cried out joyfully as I stood up and walked over towards him. The smile that appeared on his face was genuine; he was extremely delighted to see me.

"Hey Reyna, I'll be accompanying you through the next few tests." He said with a smile on his face as he hugged me. We both looked up as we heard GLaDOS' voice.

"Due to circumstances beyond our control we will be converting to the emergency testing sequence . The Enrichment Center apologizes for inconvenience this may cause and wishes you the best of luck." Suddenly the look on David's face became intense. He lifted up his portal gun and nodded at me as we ran into the test area.

"Please note that we have added a consequence for failure, any contact with the chamber floor will result in an unsatisfactory mark on your official testing record, followed by death." David smiled at me as he shot a blue portal at the wall to the far left of the room.

"Well look at you Mr. Fancy, you got yourself a portal gun, and in black too. Very stylish." I said in a teasing tone as I waited for the pellet to go through as a shot a portal at the light from the switch.

"It's just a proto-type. I don't want you blowing up." He said as he shot a blue portal at the wall closest to us and we ran through and I shot another at the wall closest to the now stationary scaffold and we both jumped through and landed and rode it to the other side. "And you are an excellent tester." He said with a smile as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I try." I said teasingly

"Excellent work, please note that any appearance of danger is only a device used to enhance your testing experience." GLaDOS said as we made it to the other side and got inside of the chamber lock.

"I wonder what's going on..." I said quietly as he stood next to me. Suddenly I heard his voice again.

_Baby, please if you can hear me. I'm sorry, just give me a sign of where you are...I'm coming to save you._

"No..." I said quietly. As I looked down at my feet. David looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly David heard GLaDOS over his com-link.

"There's been a security breach, it's her ex-love bug. Stay with her and protect her from him at all costs. He'll try anything to get her to come back with him and I don't want that to happen." David nodded as he herd this and he gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You know he's here...don't you?" He asked me as I notice his look changed.

"Yeah...he wants me to give him some hint of where I am, he wants to save me." I said as I looked down at the ground. David suddenly hugged me and looked down into my eyes.

"I'm sorry that he's hurt you, and I'm sorry that he's putting you through this now. But I promise you, I won't let him hurt you anymore, I'll protect you from him no matter what." He said in a calming tone as he hugged me a bit tighter but it was still gentle.

"David...thank you..." I said as I smiled appeared on my face and I kissed him on the cheek. I started to blush a little as I noticed he was blushing. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Anything for you..." He said as he kissed my forehead. "Now let's get going." He said with a smile as the chamber-lock opened and we ran out.

**~ Sector 3 ~**

"She's not answering me.." I thought to myself. I knew that I had screwed up, big time. I mistreated something so special and so valuable, and then on top of that I lied on my reasoning's, It wasn't because I wanted to slow down, Marisa on of my other girls had come back and she told me how sorry she was and how she really felt about me. I realize now that I was stupid to leave her. But I thought it would have been better

"Spread out and look alive, GLaDOS wants him alive, no exceptions..." I heard a voice saying as I froze around the corner.

"_Please just answer me, I want to make up for everything_" I thought as I heard them walking closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Krystia will be down there to assist you shortly..." GLaDOS said to one of the androids as I made my way into sector three.

"You must be the culprit..." I said as I walked out of the stairwell and saw a man. He looked up at me shocked speechless and then suddenly took off running. "Hehehe...Don't run now..." I said as I quickly darted off and chased after him. _Honestly how could he be so stupid to just stand near a stair well exit. _ I thought to myself as I quickly caught up to him.

"You're not going to catch me!" He yelled. He was out of breath and I could imagine he was only going to try something to distract me or to slow me down. I quickly hit a button and 2 Aperture Science Submission Turrets dropped down from a service tunnel I smirked as he stopped when they locked on to him.

"One wrong move and you'll be paralyzed. I said quickly as I cuffed him.

"You won't get away with this..." He said as he violently struggled to get free. I motioned for the 2 androids that were behind me to hold him. As they held him I walked in front of him and looked at him.

"I think I already have..." I said as I looked at the 2 androids and motioned for them to follow me. "And trust me, it was rather childish of you to just barge in here..." I said as the lift started to move up.

"Where are you taking me?" He said with a smirk as he struggled to stand up. I looked and him and got down to eye level with him and slapped him just for the sake of humiliating him.

"Let's get one thing straight until we get where we need to be I'm the only one that asks the questions do you understand me you little runt." He looked at me and shook his head.

"You're weak you know that...Why don't you just tell me where she is and we can both move on with our lives...I'll leave you alone and I'll get to walk out with my girl-friend." He said as he decided against spitting in my face probably for his own good. Suddenly the lift stopped and the door opened and I un-cuffed him and pushed him out.

"Good luck getting your girl back." I said as the lift closed and went up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They left me..." I said as I looked down the lift shaft. "That's a long fall...and there are no ladders, there's no way I would make it down there alive..." I said as I walked down the hallway.

_Baby, please I need your help. And I want to make everything up to you._ He thought as he walked down a hallway.

"Emergency Power-Cut off to the Facility and Access Tunnels...This is the only way..." He said as he reached to open up the door.

_

Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger ending :3

I'm already working on the next chapters so no worries my pretties :3


	6. Test Chamber 9

"This has to be it.." I said as I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened the door. I think my heart dropped as the wood fell apart as I turned the knob.

"I honestly didn't think you would fall for that." I heard a voice say as the walls started to enclose around me. "I had a much more elaborate trap planned ahead. If I would have known it was going to be that easy to capture you I would have dangled a plate of food on a stick in front of you." I looked around as I saw a huge figured with a yellow light staring at me.

"Who are you..." I asked as watched her carefully.

"That will be explained in due time...Why are you here breaking into my facility..." The figure asked with a feminine tone. I looked into its yellow optical. I became enraged by her question. I know that I shouldn't allow myself to show her how upset I was or she might try to use it against me.

"You freaks here have something that belongs to me..." I said boldly as i walked up to the glass wall that was in front of me.

"I don't know what you're talking about you're not a scientist so no thing here could belong to you.." She said as she narrowed her optical.

"You know what I'm talking about..." I said sternly as I looked around the area. I had no clue how else to respond. I was just too focused and I knew that I wanted to get Vali back.

"Hmmm Oh...Well I think she'll be glad to know that you consider her a thing..." The voice said coldly with a laughter as it brought its body closer to me. "Or did you not mean her...because I believe she's a person and not a 'thing'." It said as the small containment chamber I was in began to move closer to her. "Quite honestly what did she see in you..." I screamed out in anger as I slammed my fists up against the glass wall.

"She loves me for my personality..." I snapped as I felt a tear running down my face. "And she still does, and what do you know about love you're a computer..." I said angrily as I started to look around for any way possible to get out.

"Oh...I know more than you think," The voice said as an android walked out of a small room. I noticed that the cables that were connected to the android led into the bigger body.

"You're nothing but a bunch of ones and zero's." I said curtly as I watched the android walk up to the other side of the glass. She had long white hair that ran down her back. She had on a white jumpsuit with the Aperture Science logo on it. Suddenly she stopped in front of me as if she was waiting to invoke some type of response from me. "Love is something you could never even handle in that circuit of yours..." I said as i slammed my fist up against the wall. I was taken aback as she suddenly opened her yellow and emotionless eyes.

"Apparently you can't either since you left someone who genuinely cared about you for a second chance with some girl who didn't even want you the first time around..." She said in a cold tone. "And now you get to see her get her breath taken away by someone else...Someone who's much more caring." She said as a monitor appeared on the glass.

"Vali..." I said as I saw her standing there with another guy holding her. Even the thought of it made me jealous. It hurt even more to think that she felt comfortable with him. I could tell by the expression written over her face. She was forgetting about me, and it was no one else's fault but mine.

"You call her Vali, but that's her middle name." She said as she looked at me. "Do you even remember what her full name is." I stayed silent as I watched her. She was right but I don't want to give her the satisfaction of me agreeing. She smirked as a chair came up and she sat down. "Oh look they're about to begin the next set of tests..." She said as I saw Vali and the guy in the chamber lock.

"Baby..." I said silently as I fell on the floor in distraught.

**~ Test Chamber 9 ~**

"The Enrichment Center regrets to inform you that this next test is impossible, please make no attempt to solve it. " GLaDOS said as I looked down at Reyna.

"So how would you like to go about this?" I asked with a smile. She looked so happy being around me.

"Well let me see what happens." She said as she ran up to the cube and shot a portal underneath it as she fell through with the cube and landed on the platform.

"You see anything up there?" I asked as I looked around checking for any signs of him. GLaDOS hadn't said anything since she had informed me that he broke into the facility.

"Yeah.." Reyna said as she shot a portal through the opening and fell back with the cube into the other room and placed the cube on the button.

"Good Job Reyna." I said as I walked over to her.

"Fantastic, you remained resolute and resourceful in an area of extreme pessimism." GLaDOS said over the intercom. As I walked over and hugged Reyna.

~ Central AI Room~

"It hurts doesn't it...to see another man love your girl the way you should have..." I said dryly to him

"You..." He said in anger as he stopped and attempted to break the glass. "What are you..."

"My name is GLaDOS..." I said as I turned my head to look at him.

"Well...GLaDOS, why do you have Vali here..." He said in a trying tone. I laughed as he said this. I never knew that humans could be so stupid. But then again I hadn't met him yet.

"My goals, and objectives whether they be secondary or prime are none of your concern..." I said as I heard a transmission come in from David

"Has he been found..." I smirked and looked at Dualson as he asked this.

"Why...yes he has...like a little lab rat in a cage. I might be generous and put him through a few tests..." I said as I started through the test mainframe, I needed something that was going to challenge him and I would put the device on him so that way if he would try to escape he would be stopped in his tracks. As much as I'm sure that she would prefer him dead I needed him alive for my own little experiment

"Good...' I heard the relief in his voice. He honestly cared for her..which was a good thing for her because she needed someone to do that for her. "Let me know if anything changes and I'll keep her with me wherever we are."

"Yes of course..." I smirked as I turned my full attention to him. "You're going to be doing some tests for me...and don't ask if you have too because you don't' have a choice in this matter." I said as I found the perfect set of tests for him. "Now..." I said calmly as he floor started opening beneath him. "Happy testing!" I smirked as he screamed as he fell through the vents.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I was in finals and things have been really hectic. Since I have the next 4 weeks to myself I'm going to update to where I should be :) I have some new things coming out of the overworked oven that is my brain. I'll be updating soon xoxox ~ Cairella


	7. Test Chamber 10

"Hello again. To reiterate our previous warning; This test requires a mastery of the principals of forward momentum." GLaDOS said as we walked into the test chamber. David looked at me and smiled.

"I'm following your lead." He said with a smile.

"Alright." I said as I walked out and noticed an orange portal opening up. "So if this is all about momentum." I quickly became lost in thought as grabbed ahold of David and opened up an blue portal beneath us. He smiled as we landed and he stood up.

"Well look at you, all eager to test." He said teasingly as we walked into a larger hallway and another orange portal opened up above us.

"Well testing is fun, but with you its even better." I said as I walked up to the edge and noticed the gap. "See you on the flip side." I said with a smile as I jumped and opened a blue portal beneath me and shouted out in glee as I soared majestically through the air and landed on the other side.

"You seem to understand how a portal affects momentum, or to be more precise how it does not." GLaDOS said as David landed next to her and they quickly ran through.

"Redundancy is good." I said with a smile as I noticed a panel pushing out from the wall. I looked down and saw the orange portal on the floor. "Oh okay I know what to do." I said with a smile as i shot the blue portal at the wall and free fell through the orange portal and on the other side of the 1st level of platforms

"Momentum, a function of mass and velocity, is conserved between portals. In layman's terms, speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out." GLaDOS said over the intercom as the panel pushed out further.

"One last time." I said with a smile as I shot another portal and repeated the process dragging David with me. As we landed on the other side David smiled at me.

"Excellent work as always Miss Reyna." He grabbed my hand as we walked into the chamber lock and as soon as the doors closed he kissed me sweetly, yet I could tell it was impulsively but I didn't mind at all. He smiled at me and continued to kiss me as he dropped his portal gun on the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist, he suddenly pulled me close to him and looked into my eyes.. "I promise you...as long as I'm breathing nothing will happen to you..." He said firmly yet sweetly as he gazed deeply into my eyes.

"I know you wouldn't.." I said softly as I rested my head on his shoulder.

~Stockpiled Test Chamber Waiting Area

Dualson dropped down a vent and landed in a large room.

"Oh good you made it down in one piece that's very good, now I don't have to worry about trying to put you back together for any reason." I said as I observed him walking down the pathway. "Now I hope you love to test, because you'll be doing a lot of it for a long time...now follow the path to the first testing area and we'll get started." Dualson looked at the illuminated pathway and started to follow it.

"Why should I trust you...GLaDOS..." He said in a suggestive tone, he wanted to provoke me, something that I wasn't going to allow to happen just yet.

"Because I'm the only thing standing in between you rotting here and you being able to see her again..." I scoffed to myself as I saw the look that came on his face. He instantly proceeded without question into the lift. "Good boy, now I'll meet you down there..." I said as I disconnected myself from the cables. "Oh he'll never expect this." I said as I quickly got into the lift and turned on my portal gun.

~Stockpiled Test Sequence 1 ~

As I landed on the ground I looked on side of me to notice that there was another vent that sounded like there was someone or something rather coming down it. " Maybe she was nice enough to send me an Android to work with." I sat down up against the wall to rest before whatever it was came down the vent.

~ Few Minutes Later~

"Its been a long time...how have you been." I said as I noticed Duaslon woke up in a shock.

"You! Why are you down here." He said in a shock as he forced himself to his feet. I could only smirk as I saw his reaction.

"Well these test chambers are cooperative, and I figured who else would be better for you to work with than me." I said as I watched him carefully. He made his disdain for me being in the room with him quite obvious. It won't bother me at all, he's just another tool in my plan, and he just like the other humans like him are expendable...Although he fits into that category even more so, I could see from just they way Reyna sleeps and speaks that he hurt her deeply, and if she knew what I knew I would be afraid that she would try to hurt him...severely.

"Whatever lets just go..." Dualson said in a disgusted tone as he stood up and started to walk off.

"Thats no way to treat someone who's sacrificed valuable time to work with you." I said as I began to walk down the path.

"Remember I'm tolerating you..." He said sharply as he looked at me.

"Good, either you'll go crazy or attempt to kill me...although neither solution would work." I said cunningly as I followed him into the testing sphere.

"So what is this separation contraption for..." He asked as he noticed the pathway split. I loked at him and smirked slyly

"Its for calibration for the rest of the testing area's tools and equipment."

"I see.." He said dryly. "Well come on lets just get through this." He said in disdain as he waited for his reluctant partner to move through the tests with him.

"


End file.
